


Almond Milk & Honey

by heroiccaptain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Hobbits Have Skincare Routines, Honeymoon, King Thorin, M/M, Married Life, Morning Routines, They love each other so much, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: 3 days after their wedding, Bilbo is doing his habitual skincare routine of the morning when Thorin wakes up and admires his consort’s habit.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	Almond Milk & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that hobbits probably have skincare routines so this came into my mind. 
> 
> I love the scent of almond milk and honey. Yes, I was smelling it when I wrote this fic.

The early light of day entered their chamber subtly. Nightingales sang cheerfully outside the walls of a peaceful Erebor when a hobbit slowly opened his eyes. 

Stretching his arms carefully in order to not wake the dwarf king sleeping beside him, he rested for some more minutes under the warm covers and then finally stood up. 

Bilbo Baggins had acquired a morning routine he enjoyed dearly since a young age. Hobbits were known as beings who could make the best use of the several different plants, nuts, flowers and species that surrounded the Shire. 

Some plants were fitted for teas, flowers to put in the hair, nuts to eat and bees to take care. As hobbits soon found out, from a combination of those items, they could also make lotions for the body, a way of hydrating their skin, making it smooth and perfumed. 

Before his wedding, which took place three days ago, he had gone back to his house to gather his possessions and take it to Erebor, his new home, where he would live from now on, beside the dwarf he cherished and loved. He gathered his handkerchiefs, books, clothes and his collection of lotions and vitamin oils. 

The routine wasn’t just about hydrating his skin, but rather a habit that a lonely hobbit had acquired back in the days to feel better about himself and embrace the day ahead. It was a habit he tended to keep, since the smell was marvelous. 

After brushing his teeth, Bilbo washed his face and dry it lightly with a towel. With his almond milk and honey lotion and rose oil in hand, he sat on the table in front of their bed. 

The moment he opened the lotion bottle, a cool breeze entered the room, taking the wonderful scent directly to Thorin’s nose, who instantly smiled when smelling what he knew as “Bilbo’s smell”. 

He knew it very well, of course. He couldn’t stay apart from the hobbit in the last three days and to be honest, he didn’t think he could ever stay. Bilbo stole the Arkenstone the same way he stole the dwarf’s heart: smoothly and quietly. 

Thorin opened his eyes already with a smile on his face and searched for the hobbit, only to find him sitting in front, wearing his lovely robe and apparently concentrated on whatever he was up doing that early in the morning. 

He felt his chest filled with love just by looking at his burglar and in an urge, stood up. 

— Good morning,  _ ghivashel _ — he said before he reached the table. 

—Thorin! — Bilbo turned excitedly. On his cheeks and tip of his nose there were three white dots of lotion. 

— What are those…? — his eyebrows frowned, intrigued. 

— Oh. This is my lotion — the hobbit showed him the bottle. 

— Lotion? What for?

Dwarves cared about their hair and they cared deeply about their braids, but skincare items weren't on their morning routine.

—It keeps your skin hydrated, instead of dry. Healthy. 

Bilbo continued applying the lotion on his face, little dots in every part and then started to rub gently, until the lotion was absorbed. Thorin sat beside him, watching mesmerized. 

— You are beautiful — he managed to say, hypnotized by the scene.

— Ah, Thorin — Bilbo chuckled, timidly, and offered the bottle to him — Do you want to try it? 

— I wouldn’t know how to do it,  _ ghivashel _ . 

  
  


— Here, let me show you. 

Bilbo put some more lotion on his hand and leaned closer to apply it on Thorin’s face. He had never applied lotion on someone else before, it was an intimate habit between hobbits. It felt good to be taking care of his dwarf in this way, to cherish the gorgeous face he had. 

Thorin closed his eyes. Each touch was light and gentle. The dwarf felt instantly relaxed by the affection and the scent of the lotion on his skin.

  
  


— Smells of... _ you _ .

Bilbo smiled fondly, a tender look on his eyes. He felt so loved by Thorin, in so many ways. After the storm that was that horrific battle, their life had been peaceful. He loved Thorin with every fiber in his body and to know that Thorin loved him back...ah! He was the luckiest and the happiest hobbit that ever lived! 

Being married to the King Under the Mountain was surely the best adventure the hobbit could have ever hoped for. 

— Now I can go to my meetings and still feel you close — Thorin realized with a spark in his eyes. 

— Yes, you can, my love — Bilbo continued passing the lotion on Thorin's cheeks — And I can always make us more now that Erebor has a garden — To the last part — Bilbo reached for the small rose bottle. 

— What's that? — Thorin asked, curious. 

— A vitamin oil.

— An oil? — he looked at him confused. 

— Not  _ that  _ kind of oil you’re thinking of, this one is for your face.

— Ah, I see.

Bilbo applied on Thorin’s face first. A drop on his forehead and one in each cheek. He rubbed gently on his chin, making the dwarf chuckle. 

— May I put it on you now? — he asked tenderly.

— Yes, you may. 

Thorin placed a few drops on the hobbit’s face, the same way he had felt. Carefully, he rubbed the skin, softly touching his cheeks, his forehead, his cute little nose. 

Bilbo had his eyes closed, a smile forming on his lips. Thorin’s touch had made his habit pleasant in a way he didn’t know it was possible. Now married to the love of his life, Bilbo felt often in a dream. But it was real. It was the right destination after their long journey. 

— So you do it every day? 

— Yes, every morning. Well, except back in the quest. Didn’t have time to pack my lotions or oils that time.

Thorin smiled at him, remembering fondly of the image of the hobbit holding papers, in a hurry to reach his Company. 

— My burglar — Thorin kissed the tip of his nose — Sweet as honey.

Bilbo’s glowing cheeks turned red. He leaned closer and placed a kiss on the dwarf’s forehead. 

— Don’t mind you accompanying my skincare habit each morning, you know? — he ran his fingers through Thorin’s hair — And I can brush your hair right afterwards...

— And I can braid yours —he looked admiringly while tucked Bilbo’s hair behind his ear. 

— Well, yes. That too. Whatever we want.

Looking into each other’s eyes, they could sense they had the same thought, the same warm in the chest: the feeling of happiness, of peace in sharing moments together. Of having a lifetime ahead of them to live in love with the other, to indulge in self care habits every morning. 

— But do we have to wake up so early for it? 

— It’s not that early, Thorin. 

— It’s early enough for us to get back to bed — the dwarf suggested, playfully. 

— I followed you to worse places before, Thorin Oakenshield. I wouldn’t mind following you there.

Thorin guided Bilbo by the hand as they laid in bed and cuddled comfortably, while the scent of almond milk and honey filled the air. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please, feel free to leave a comment. It would be extremely appreciated, be sure of that!
> 
> Happy Pride Month <3


End file.
